Assassin in the Moonlight
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno is now 18 years old and a ANBU, experienced in assassinations. What will happen when on a mission back home in Konoha, she runs into a pair of Sharingan eyes? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 01

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**I made up the following: "Hidden Crystal Village" and that Yume is Ino's daughter.**_

_**This is my new fic, I hope that you'll like it and here is a sample of the story yet to come. I haven't made a new story in so long as I have been busy with school. My classes are in the following order; History, Math, Science and Civics/Career Studies. **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

Assassin in the Moonlight

Chapter 01:

A shadowed figure is leaping from tree to tree, so quickly that the moon could hardly illuminate the mysterious shadow. It bound up from the treetops and flipped onto a roof. The stature's eyes glimmered an intoxicating emerald green in the moon's light, watching its surroundings like a hawk. A glimpse of pink hair is blown in the cool evening breeze as it looks over the houses in Konoha Village.

The form makes its way through the open window of the house and clings onto the ceiling using chakra. A maid walks by and merrily has a conversation with a butler, who looked about in his 30s. They walk into some other room and their voices trail away. The figure stealthily huddles up against the wall and appears behind a young woman, holding a kunai to her throat.

"Honestly," the figure speaks, "you're losing your touch, Ino." "You have gotten better; I must admit Sakura and quite an entrance." The ninja pulls away her kunai and puts it into her weapon holder. "It's been a long time" Sakura said, giving Ino a hug, who embraced her back. "Since when did you get so damn good at stealth?" Ino asked. "You must have done a lot of training."

Sakura nodded with a grin. "You're talking to an elite ninja, I am now an ANBU and yes, it was difficult training." Ino sat down on her couch. "What brings you to my humble abode?" "Oh, just a delivery." Sakura replied, pulling out a box from her backpack. "Happy birthday." Ino looked curiously at the silver wrapping paper and began to rip it. The box was a shade of lilac and she opened it carefully. Inside was a beautiful silver dress with snowflakes decorated all over it.

"Where did you find this dress? I have been looking all over for it." Ino asked surprised. "I was on a mission in Hidden Crystal Village in Snow Country and saw it in a shop's window." Sakura beamed. "I remember that it was your birthday so I bought it." Ino got up and gave Sakura a hug. "Thank you so much Sakura."

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall; it was already 6:00 PM. She had to get back to her home and get some sleep after the mission in Snow Country. "I have to go Ino; I'll come and see you and Shikamaru after." Ino pouted. "I thought you were gonna stay a little longer." "No, I am here on a mission so I have to get some rest before I complete it." Sakura replied. "Oh here, this is for Yume." Sakura threw a bag of chocolates shaped of crystals and snowflakes. "See you later." And she disappeared.

Sakura glided over the rooftops of the houses and deep into a nearby forest, where her secret cottage stood shrouded in the bushes and trees. She had requested to the Fifth Hokage that it be built here, far from Konoha Village. Sakura unlocked the door and headed to the living room, where she pulled the rug away and opened the cellar door. Inside was a complete weapon arsenal, it consisted of swords, shuriken, kunai, and other dangerous items hanging on the walls and on shelves. She decided to pick a sword, some shuriken, kunai and a dagger. Now, it was time for her to rest.

A couple hours later, Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. It read 11:00 PM. Time to get ready. She dressed into a black costume and put a regular mask on, just that her eyes could be seen. Sakura put her dagger into her holster, along with the kunai and shuriken. The sword went to a cover on her back. Her mission tonight from the Fifth Hokage was to kill a drug king pin named Shiori, who was the same age as her, 18. He had caused many deaths of innocent people and had to be stopped, along with his shipping of hazardous drugs from country to country.

Sakura, again, had to fly over the treetops to a house on the outskirts of Konoha, it was a huge mansion, and it was hard to miss. She looked for a way to get in and saw that the window was opened. Perfect. Carefully, she went through the window and appeared in what looked like someone's bedroom. 'Probably a guard's room or something.' Sakura thought. Now all she had to do was find Shiori's room. She expected that the place would be crawling with guards, but this wasn't the case, as they were all fast asleep. A smell lingered of alcohol in the halls; they were all drunk on Sake. This would make her job a lot easier.

Sakura saw two huge double doors up on the second floor, most likely the boss's room. They were already opened, enough for her to side through. On the bed sleeping was Shiori, like a little baby. She pulled out her dagger but stopped, suddenly puzzled. There was blood dripping from his throat, someone had beaten her to him, but who?

Sakura looked around the room quickly; maybe the person was still in the room as the cut looked fresh. Suddenly she saw a figure clinging to the ceiling; it looked like a man and prepared to use a jutsu when the figure moved quickly in front of her. 'Damn, he's fast.' Sakura thought. 'Faster than Kakashi.'

For some reason, the form wouldn't attack her, but instead looked at her with piercing Sharingan eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand but Sakura just couldn't move as she was deep in thought and mesmerized by the figure's eyes. There was suddenly a knock on the door and the figure escaped through the open window. "Shiori, are you asleep?" It was the maid. Sakura quickly made a snoring noise. She then heard the maid walk down the stairs. Sakura then escaped though the opened window, she thought about going after the man but who knows where he might have gone?

But one thing still bothered Sakura; only two people had Sharingan eyes. And both of them had an epic battle to the death and it was a stalemate. Both had died four years ago.

**I hope that you liked this chapter and please review! Chapter 02 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 02

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**I made up the following: Nomura, Boa.**_

_**Sorry for the wait, my internet couldn't connect. I have dial-up**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

Assassin in the Moonlight

Chapter 02:

The next day Sakura wakes up to the sun shining on her face. She groans, as Sakura's never a morning person. 'A shower would be great to wake me up' She thought and headed to the bathroom. After her shower, Sakura opened her front door and sat on her porch, drinking a cup of coffee. Suddenly, a figure caught her eye, coming straight for her cottage. Sakura pulls out her kunai from her holster and just as the person stepped on the porch, her kunai was at his neck.

"Geeze, it's just me." He said taking off his mask. "Or am I an enemy now?" Sakura sighed, it was just Kakashi. "I could never be too careful as I am in many Ninja Bingo Books." Sakura replied. "So, why are you here anyway?"

"I've come on behalf of Lord Hokage." Kakashi began proudly. "You have a new mission, one I hope you'll carry out." Sakura raised her brow. "And why wouldn't I?" Kakashi stared into her eyes. "….because it involves….Orochimaru."

**Meanwhile…**

"Did you carry out the mission of killing Shiori?" A man asked, smoking a cigar. "Of course, it wasn't a problem." A young man replied. "Surely you'll give me a much greater target this time." The man laughed manically. "Are you sure you're ready?" "Yes, Nomura." "You mission will be to assassinate a great ninja, and you will be paid $5 million when you bring me the head." Nomura began, puffing his cigar. "Your target: Sakura Haruno.

"Orochimaru?" Sakura asked puzzled. "Isn't he dead?" Kakashi nodded. "Now, I didn't say that he was alive, I just said it involved Orochimaru." Sakura urged him to continue. "As you can see," Kakashi pulled out a photo of a woman. "Orochimaru's daughter, Boa, is trying to gather together all of the ninja that were once part of the Akatsuki and Hidden Sound Village. At least, those that are still alive."

"Why would she do this?" Sakura asked. "She probably wasn't even alive yet." "Actually she was. Orochimaru had kept her from the world to protect her in the Hidden Sound Village. She is about 18 years old now and this was her father's last death wish."

"Will you accept?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded, maybe she could find out more about this Boa. "Great, I'll report it to the Hokage. He will be expecting you at 3:00 PM. Oh, and Sakura? Don't die." With that, he was off. She rolled her eyes, it was always the same whenever he would appear with a mission.

At least he cared about her, he was like the father she never had. Her dad died when she was very young, about 3 years old, and had no memory of him. Her mother had told her that he had died because of a disease, but when she grew old enough, her mom told her the truth.

Sakura's dad was on a mission to kill an S-Ranked ninja, while he was a new rookie Jounin who had just passed the exam. At the time he was the best ninja the Fourth Hokage could count on, as everyone else hadn't trained enough to perform a jutsu that would kill anything in it's path. Sakura's father had killed the ninja, but unknown to the Hokage and everyone in the village, it was also a double-edged sword, leaving her without a father. The technique was later sealed away in a sacred scroll by the Forth Hokage.

**Three hours later…**

Sakura made her way to the Hokage's place, it was quite a surprise how much he had matured after becoming the leader of Fire Country. She opened the door to see Konohamaru sit down into a chair and a huge farting noise arouse.

"Naruto!" He screamed, pulling the whoopee cushin out from under his butt. Sakura groaned, scratch that, he was still a prankster. Old habits die hard, especially for Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I got you again Konohamaru!" Naruto laughed, nearly falling off his chair. Konohamaru just glared at Naruto, it looks could kill, Naruto would be dead in a second. "Stop with the pranks Naruto, even Konohamaru matured faster than you." Sakura stated, getting Naruto's attention.

"Sakura-Chan, how are you?" Naruto asked way too politely, which was so unlike him, something was up. "I'm fine Naruto, you?" Sakura asked. "I will be if I get a kiss….or a date, how about it?" Naruto grinned. He hadn't changed.

"Not on your life Naruto and I am here for information on my mission." "Straight to business, eh? Alright, here are the documents needed about the mission. You'll have documents on the location, profiles of everyone working for Boa and her subordinates." He said handing her a yellow envelope. "You have three days. Any questions?"

**I hoped you liked this chapter and please update soon! Chapter 03 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 03

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**I made up the following: Nomura, Boa.**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

Assassin in the Moonlight

Chapter 03:

"Why of all people must it be her?" The man asked Nomura. "Is she really a threat?" Nomura raised his brow. "Why are you asking all these questions? Honestly, this is uncommon in assassins."

"You know I'm not an average assassin." The man coldly replied. Nomura sighed. "She is just a threat, of no importance to you. And I know you're not a regular assassin as you carry a marvelous bloodline, which is very important and useful to me." The young man scoffed and began to walk out of the room. "You must not let your feelings get in the way of the mission!" Nomura called after him.

Sakura had packed a bag of items that would be needed for the mission, such as weapons and some food along with water. Her mission would be to the Hidden Village of the Mist. It was the place where she had her first mission outside of Konoha Village, with her 7th cell.

She shook the thought away, as she needed to complete the mission and get it over with. According to the documents, Boa had been a student at Hidden Mist Village's Ninja School and passed with flying colors. Boa had a total of: 0D, 10C, 23B and 6A missions. 'Not bad,' Sakura thought, reading the piece of paper. 'This target would at least be a challenge, unlike the rest.'

**In a bar…**

"What's your next mission?" A red-haired man asked a young man. "…….To kill Sakura Haruno." He said taking a shot of vodka. "How about you Gaara?" "To kill a woman named Boa. Apparently she is the daughter of Orochimaru." He replied. "That probably strikes a nerve, huh?" The young man nodded.

Sakura took the straight path to get to Hidden Village of the Mist, she remembered how to get there as she had a great memory, even rivaled from the great Hokage. Sakura wondered how she even got into the business of being an assassin for a living. Was it because to show everyone up that she wasn't weak? That she could take care of herself? Who knows anyway? "Even I don't have a clue." Sakura said to herself, looking at the puffy clouds ahead of her.

She would be there by nightfall, perfect to just go and take a relaxing bath and go straight to bed as she had a mission to begin tomorrow.

"Still here?" Nomura asked suspiciously. It wasn't like his top assassin to still be lagging around headquarters. The young man just glared at him with his cold Sharingan eyes. "As a matter of fact, yes." Nomura scoffed, he hated when he would speak out of order, especially in that sarcastic voice. "Can't I even train in peace, Nomura, without you breaking my concentration?"

"Fine, have it your way." Nomura surrendered. "But I still expect you to finish the mission, oh, and while you're at it……" The young man began listening cautiously. "After you kill Sakura Haruno, assassinate Boa as well, if Sakura fails to kill her." Nomura replied.

"Sakura's mission is to assassinate Boa? It will be interesting in she could bring down Orochimaru's daughter." The young man said, reverting his eyes back to normal. "Alright, I will depart for Hidden Village to carry out the mission."

Nomura stopped walking to the door. "Oh, and don't forget to bring back her head." The young man nodded.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and please update! Chapter 04 coming soon! **

**Next Chapter: The identity of the mysterious Sharingan user will be revealed! Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 04

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**I made up the following: Nomura, Boa.**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

Assassin in the Moonlight

Chapter 04:

Sakura had just arrived at Hidden Village of the Mist and decided to check into a hotel. She made her way up to the front desk. "Good evening, how may I help you?" A kind old woman asked. "Good evening, and could I please get a room?" Sakura replied politely, she was always brought up to be kind to her elders.

The woman nodded. "And how long will you be staying?" "Two nights please." Sakura paid $250 and got the key to her room. She opened the door and it was a room with a pink bed, along with a T.V and a bathroom. 'I should take a shower and get started on planning my mission.'

A shadowed figure leaped through the trees and disappeared behind the hotel Sakura was staying at. It jumped up onto the window of Sakura's room, and opened the window. The figure took one step into the room and was knocked out cold. Sakura sighed, honestly, how could a ninja be so stupid to underestimate her? This person was in serious need of more training.

She put her hand close to the person's face and began to take the mask off to reveal…….Konohamaru!

**An Hour Later…**

"Owwwww……" Konohamaru groaned in pain. "What happened?" Sakura glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Coming here to my hotel room? I thought you were a spy for Boa or something."

Konohamaru held the ice pack Sakura gave him up to his forehead. He now had a huge bruise there. "Relax, I came to give you these extra documents of the floor plan to Boa's room. I had just got them from an inside agent in front of her mansion." Konohamaru explained, handing Sakura the folder.

"I'm gonna be laughed at now because of the huge bruise on my forehead." Konohamaru whined. "Sorry." Sakura said, trying to suppress her giggles. "See ya later Sakura." And with that, Konohamaru disappeared.

**The Next Day…**

It was 10:00 PM. Perfect for Sakura to start her mission as it was pitch black tonight, and there was no moon tonight. She had all her weapons with her and darted off toward Boa's mansion.

Sakura had studied the maps and floor plans with great accuracy, she knew where everything was and will be. According to the information, the guards are always on duty but work in shifts and Boa works well into the night. Her usual time for going to bed was around 10-11 PM.

The mansion was equipped with a state of the art laser system, the lasers would move around back and forth on a timer. Sakura had studied the timing and felt that she was ready to take it on.

Sakura carefully sneaked right past the guards and made her way up into a tree near the mansion, dodging the laser perfectly. There was an opened window in the left wing, that was her opening. Another laser began to shine up on the tree from the garden, and Sakura pressed herself up against the tree and it missed her.

She focused her chakra to her feet and jumped off the tree branch, grabbing onto the window frame. Sakura boosted herself up on top of the window frame and put on her special gloves. They were gloves that were presented to her from her teacher Kakashi when she graduated in becoming an ANBU. The gloves had metal grips on them that gave her the ability to climb on even the thickest concrete wall.

Sakura began to climb up the side of the mansion and jumped right onto the roof from the railing. She hid in the shadow of the chimney and just then was jumped by someone.

'Shit, now how am I supposed to complete my mission?' The young man thought, while observing the mansion. 'Someone will eventually recognize me from the house, especially Boa.' The man unleashed his Sharingan and jumped up into a tree, watching the guards converse with each other. Suddenly, a shuriken is nearly thrown at him from the roof.

'Dammit, did someone see me? No not possible.' He thought. 'No one is that skilled, not even _him_.' The man decided to check out the roof.

Sakura pushed the person off with her special gloves, making him start to bleed on his face. He charged at her, but Sakura took out her sword and impaled him right on contact. 'That was close.' Sakura thought, putting her sword away. 'The last thing I need is to be caught right before completing the mission.'

She quickly went in through the chimney and ended up in what looked like a library. It was completely filled with books from top to bottom. 'Seems like Boa liked to read a lot.' Thought Sakura, walking toward the center of the room. It was the only room that had no surveillance, according to Konohamaru's documents.

The young man appeared on the roof and saw the dead body. It was obvious that Sakura killed him, after all, this was her mission. He decided to go in after her.

Sakura felt the presence of someone's chakra and hid behind a bookcase, her dagger in her hand poised. The young man who decided to go on after her looked around the room, searching for her.

Just then, Sakura leaped at him and they began to fight. She used her chakra and quickly appeared behind him, he disappeared and almost launched a kick at her torso. She blocked it and he dodged her kicks and punches. He threw his Shuriken at her and Sakura did a back flip, dodging the weapons. The young man then kicked her, sending her flying onto the floor.

But it was just a scrape goat and Sakura attacked the man from behind, landing on him. Her legs pinned down the man's arms to the floor. She had won the fight.

"I know you, you were at Shiori's house. You killed him before I could." Sakura remembered, holding the dagger up to his neck. "Tell me who you are, and why do you have Sharingan eyes?" The young man refused to utter a single word and help his breath.

Sakura had enough of this, she was growing impatient. If she wanted answers, she would have to get them herself. Her hand went to the man's mask and she pulled it off his face, revealing it.

"Oh, my God." Sakura said surprised. "Sasuke………"

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Chapter 05 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 05

_**

* * *

I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me!**_

_**I made up the following: Nomura, Boa.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

Assassin in the Moonlight

Chapter 05:

_**Previously…**_

_Sakura had enough of this, she was growing impatient. If she wanted answers, she would have to get them herself. Her hand went to the man's mask and she pulled it off his face, revealing it. _

"_Oh, my God." Sakura said surprised. "Sasuke………"_

* * *

"Would you like to get off me now?" Sasuke said, quite annoyed that he had lost to Sakura, off all people. She had gotten way stronger then the last time he saw her, exactly four years ago before the battle with Itachi.

Sakura just hung her head and started to sob quietly. "No, no don't cry Sakura. Please." Sasuke pleaded, which was quite odd, even to himself. Even though he didn't like to admit it, he hated when Sakura would cry, especially over him.

You see, when Sasuke was still in Cell 7 with Naruto and Sakura, all he would ever think about was power and well, more power to avenge his clan by killing his brother. Back then, that was all he seemed to care about, but in reality, it was all a lie. Sure, he did want to kill his brother to avenge his clan but when he had said that there was nothing that he didn't like, that was the lie.

Sasuke sat up and Sakura was now sitting on the marble floor. Maybe he should just let her cry it out herself? That would be the cold Sasuke way. He took Sakura into his arms and just let her cry on his shirt. Thankfully Sakura wasn't a loud crier, or they would have been caught by now.

After a couple of minutes, she finally stopped crying and wiped her tears away. "Where have you been all these years and why are you here of all places?" Sakura asked, still with tear-stained cheeks. "I'll tell you later when we get out of here." Sasuke replied. "Don't you have a mission to complete?"

Sakura nodded as she stood up with Sasuke. He put on his mask and was about to leave when Sakura stopped him. "Where will I find you?" "I'll find you." And then he disappeared.

* * *

"How did the mission go?" Nomura asked, puffing on a cigar. "Quite well actually." Sasuke grinned, slinging a bag over his shoulder. "Did you bring it?" He asked. "Of course, it wasn't a problem." Sasuke replied and put it on Nomura's desk. Nomura untied the bag and opened it. There was Sakura's head, washed of the blood though there were still stains on her silky pink hair.

"A job well done," Nomura praised as he took out his checkbook. After a few minutes of pen-scratching, he handed Sasuke the check. "Thank you Nomura. Good day to you." He thanked and walked out into the hall.

Sasuke read the check, $2,500,000. 'Well, well, he added $500,000 extra.' He thought, as he walked out of the Mansion and into his Porsche. Maybe it was time for an early retirement.

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Chapter 06 coming soon!**

**It may seem like the end, but it's far from it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me! **_

_**I made up the following: Nomura, Boa, Akira, Outani.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

**(I am so sorry for the long update, I was so busy studying for my exams!)**

Assassin in the Moonlight

Chapter 06:

Sasuke decided to leave his Porsche at home, he thought a bit of fresh air would do him some good. He walked downtown Konoha, for no particular reason whatsoever, not knowing where he would end up. It was around 8 PM, and the area had reduced down to just a few people walking the streets. Sasuke walked until he came across a forest, lush with trees and shrubs.

'It's been a while since I came here….' He reminisced entering it. '…..I wonder if it's still there….' Sasuke walked through the forest until he came across a hung tree that looked to be about 200 years old. The roots were thicker than his body and it was about 25 meters high. He then jumped up, climbing the branches until he almost reached the very top. There was a small hole that had engravings on the outside of it and was sealed up. On top of the hole was a handprint.

Sasuke put his hand on the print and did a jutsu that made his hand glow an electric purple. The seal began to diminish in front of his eyes. He put his hand in the hole and took out a white box with the Uchiha fan on it, his father had given it to him. Sasuke opened it up and inside was a picture of his dad and him, playing basketball, one of his mother and him in the kitchen cooking and the last one, of his brother Itachi training him.

He had forgotten about this box for so long, why had he remembered about it now? Sasuke flipped the box upside down and put the pictures in his pocket, for safe keeping. He was about to set it on fire when he saw the bottom of the box pealing off, which was quite strange as he didn't remember about putting anything there.

Sasuke pealed the bottom off and inside was a picture of Naruto, Sakura and him along with Kakashi. It was the picture of cell 7, a cell where he had learnt much about life, being a ninja and most of all, teamwork.

He tucked the picture with the rest that he found and burned the box to ashes. Then something caught his eye down below in the forest, a small house. Since when was there a house here? Someone must have put it up not long ago as it looked fairly new.

Sasuke leaped from branch to branch until he was about 100 meters from the house, to be a safe distance away in case of traps and such. He bound onto the roof of the small residence and peeked through the window. It didn't look like anyone was home right now, or it could have been abandoned as there isn't a mailbox near the house.

Then, Sasuke decided to pry the window open and take a look inside. He climbed through the window as sly as a fox, hardly emitting any noise and looked around. Sasuke was inside a room, a blue room. It consisted of a bed, a desk, and a closet, either than that it was completely empty. He crept through the hall and came across a pink room the next door diagonally from the blue one.

It was a much occupied one, with curtains, a desk, closet, TV, etc. But no bed. 'How strange…' Sasuke thought looking over to a door that was partially closed within the bedroom. He put his hand on the doorknob and carefully turned it, releasing a creak. Inside the small room was a bed, with a figure sleeping in it peacefully. Sasuke was about to leave when he saw that the figure had pink hair, a cherry blossom-type of shade. 'So Sakura lives here..' Sasuke thought going to the bed to get a glimpse of the person. 'Yeah, it's Sakura.'

* * *

Nomura looked at his prized collection of specimens on the shelves in his home, he had a stuffed Cobra, old coins which were polished by him at least once a week, but the most valuable was the head of the most gifted assassin in the world, Sakura Haruno. He felt proud to have such a valuable item as it was a one and only piece of evidence left to show that she was dead.

Before Sasuke brought her head, Sakura had killed Boa, the only child of Orochimaru. At least she did one thing right thing that would benefit him and get him richer than he already is. Sasuke had mailed the head of Boa to Nomura as he wanted her in his collection as well.

Nomura looked at Sakura's head until something caught his eye. Why was part of her face not proportioned to the other side of her face? He opened the glass cabinet and pulled out the head, with gloves of course not to damage her. Nomura looked over at the head and it hit him, he had been deceived, and by Sasuke of all people! "Outani (His secretary), get me Akira on the phone this instant!" He yelled into the reciever. "And send out Ryou to track down Sasuke Uchiha."

Outani then replied calmly 5 minutes later, "Dr. Akira is already waiting for you in the laboratory, and sir…" "Yes?" Nomura replied enraged. "Ryou has already tracked down Sasuke Uchiha via satellite, he's in Konoha Forest."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Chapter 07 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 07

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me! **_

_**I made up the following: Nomura, Boa, Akira, Outani, Ryou.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

**(I am so sorry for the long update, I was so busy studying for my exams!)**

Assassin in the Moonlight

Chapter 07:

Sasuke sat on the bed near where Sakura was sleeping, silently like an angel from heaven above. 'This is stupid…' He thought getting up. 'She probably won't give me a second chance after all I put her through, I was a cold bastard who wouldn't give her the time of day let alone even talk to her because I was obsessed with becoming stronger to kill my brother.' Sakura rolled over to her side and smiled in her sleep.

She muttered something in her sleep that Sasuke couldn't catch but looked over to her anyway. "S-Sasuke……" Sakura said aloud. 'Was she dreaming about me?' He thought, even though it seemed too good to be true. "Sasuke….I….."

The window broke into a loud ear-shattering crack as a figure jumped through the window, all dressed in navy blue. "Ryou……" Sasuke snarled. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Simply to eliminate you." Ryou smirked pulling out a Katana. "As per Nomura's orders."

'Shit, he found out that Sakura's head was a fake.' Sasuke thought, looking over to her, and she was sleeping like the dead. 'I didn't even notice it," Sakura thought, catching the tablet container under the night desk. "Sleeping pills."

"How observant of you, but I'm afraid you are too late." Ryou announced, walking over to Sakura, holding the katana under her neck. "I wonder how much Nomura will give for your head, along with Sakura's?"

"Leave her out of this! Your fight is with me!" Sasuke growled, pulling out his double ninja swords. "Unless, you're afraid?" "I accept." Ryou grinned manically.

Nomura had arrived to Dr. Akira's laboratory and they began comparing DNA. Apparently the person under the plastic surgery of Sakura Haruno was a guard that was at Boa's castle. He was killed by Sakura and left on the roof. Sasuke came and took it, giving him Sakura's face with someone's aid. Who was the one who performed the plastic

surgery? And where is he/she now?

"This will be amusing," Ryou began. "The two top assassins of Nomura in a battle to the death, I wonder who will win…" He struck his sword at Sasuke, who barely dodged it. 'Damn it, he actually improved since the last time we fought.' Sasuke thought, dodging another blow.

Sasuke attacked Ryou head on, who blocked the blow but then Sasuke used his other sword and slashed Ryou's cheek. He stumbled back, clutching his cheek. It was a deep cut as blood was dripping onto the white carpet. "I see that you want to get down to business so soon." Ryou smirked. "It's a pity I'll have to kill you."

Sasuke jumped up as Ryou tried to slice off one of his legs, smashing into the closet. 'Shit, there's not enough room in here.' Sasuke thought, dodging another swing. 'I have to do something.' Ryou attacked again but Sasuke blocked it sending one of his swords flying to the floor.

Sasuke looked behind Ryou and saw the broken window. 'Bingo, there's my chance!' Ryou flew back as Sasuke kicked him square in the face, right out of the window. "AHHHH!" Ryou screamed but not from the fall, from the broken glass that jabbed into his arms and back. Sasuke looked out the window, there was Ryou enraged, pulling out the pieces of glass from his arms, which only caused him to bleed even more.

Ryou got up and pulled out his shuriken, throwing four up at the window where Sasuke stood. There wasn't enough room to move so Sasuke got hit with two right in the chest.

"HAHAHA!" Ryou laughed getting up. "Looks like I won the fight!" Sasuke got up from the floor and jumped out of the window, landing on his feet like a cat. His eyes were red, he had activated the Sharingan.

"What? You think you can beat me with the Sharingan?" Ryou asked, forming a jutsu. Sasuke became surrounded with what looked like ice mirrors, then it hit him. This was Haku's bloodline ability, how the hell did he get it!

"Kyou, are you related to a guy named Haku?" Sasuke asked curiously. "No, but he did teach me this ability before his father tried to kill his mother and him. We were childhood friends but we were close as brothers." Kyou explained, poising his sword. "And now the end has come."

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Chapter 08 coming soon! **


	8. Chapter 08

_**I do not own Naruto so please don't sue me! **_

_**I made up the following: Nomura, Boa, Akira, Outani, Ryou.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

**(I am so sorry for the long update, I was so busy studying for my exams!)**

Assassin in the Moonlight

Chapter 08:

Sasuke was stuck, there was some type of barrier that couldn't allow him to leave the border of the ice mirrors. The only way was to defeat Ryou and kill him once and for all. Ryou walked right into one of the mirrors and attacked with ninja needles just as Haku once did. Sasuke used his Sharingan and dodged them all. He then used the Chidori on Ryou, cracking the mirrors.

'Damn, all I did was crack them, I need to shatter them with a stronger technique.' Sasuke thought. 'Only, this was my strongest technique.' Ryou attacked once more and Sasuke got hit. "I will have fun killing you slowly, but painfully." Sasuke kept on dodging and getting hit until an idea hit him, what would happen if he used the Shadow Replication Technique with the Chidori? It could possibly work.

Sasuke replicated himself so there were 8 Sasukes, and they all used the Chidori. A huge beam of electric blue lit up the area where they were fighting and Sasuke attacked. The attack was so devastating that it shattered the mirrors into tiny fragments of glass and Ryou was sent flying right into a tree, breaking his arm.

For once in his life, he was grateful that the idiotic Naruto taught him a technique that would actually be useful in saving his life. He would thank Naruto later. Ryou stumbled to his feet, his left arm limp at his side. "A minor setback," Ryou alleged taking out a dagger. "But I won't forfeit, or lose for that matter." Sasuke also took out a dagger and got into a fighting stance.

Ryou lunged at Sasuke but missed. He then kicked Ryou back a couple of feet and tried to stab him but Ryou luckily tripped backwards. Ryou jumped up, dodged Sasuke's attack and stabbed him in the arm. "AHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, clutching his arm. Now it was war. Ryou tried to stab again but Sasuke rolled to the ground, still holding the dagger.

"I will now send you to hell!" Ryou howled, holding the dagger over his head, getting ready to emit the final blow. Sasuke then quickly sat up and stabbed his dagger right into Ryou's stomach. He now only had a few minutes to live.

Sasuke threw the dagger to the ground and walked up to Ryou. "Now, tell me why you drugged Sakura when this was between you and I?" Sasuke demanded, stepping on Ryou's hand, which tried to pick up the dagger. "Sure, why not, I'm dying anyway." He coughed up some blood.

"I was following Nomura's orders to kill you first then her. But I didn't drug Sakura." Ryou began to explain. "I just put the sleeping pills there to confuse you, following my orders. Nomura ordered me to put a jutsu he taught me to make Sakura fall into a deep sleep. Who knows if she might ever wake up?"

Sasuke grabbed Ryou's collar. "What do you mean? Tell me how to wake her up!" "Just put me down." Sasuke dropped Ryou making him hit the ground hard. "OWWW! Not like that! Look…the only way for her to wake up is to be kissed by a person with a loving heart. By midnight." Sasuke looked at his watch, it was 11:50 PM.

Ryo began coughing uncontrollably. "N-Nomura thought this w-would be a way to k-kill her as you d-don't have a loving heart. He knows that you l-love her. B-but the question is….(Cough)… if she loves you." And with that Ryou died, in his own pool of blood.

"He was right, I do love her, but do I have a loving heart?" Sasuke said aloud, not caring who would hear him. There was only one way to find out. He made his way up to where Sakura was laying in her bed. Sasuke sat down on the bed and leaned in. He kissed her on her cherry lips and they were cold.

Sasuke waited, nothing. 'I guess I don't have a loving heart, not even to save her.' The clock struck twelve, ringing throughout the house. He looked at her one final time and stroked her cheek. It was warming up, she might be alive!

Sakura began to stir and slowly opened her emerald eyes, to see Sasuke staring at her. "S-Sasuke?" He put a finger on her lips. "Before I lose my nerve to say this, I don't know if you'll feel the same way about me but….I love you." Sakura smiled at Sasuke lovingly and embraced him. "I thought you might never say it, I love you too."

"You mean you knew all along?" Sasuke asked inquisitively. Sakura nodded. "Even back when we were in Cell 7." With that Sasuke blushed a bit, luckily it was dark and she couldn't see. Sakura pulled him into a warm kiss, the one they both had been waiting for.

**The Next Day…**

Sasuke and Sakura walked up into the Hokage's Palace, where he was waiting for them. "Sasuke-teme, long time no see." Naruto beamed, shaking his hand. "I thought you had died when you fought Itachi." Sasuke laughed. "I escaped, with a couple of broken bones and cuts. Nothing serious." Naruto gave Sakura a bone crushing hug. "It's nice to s…see you too Naruto but I can't breathe!" Naruto immediately let go. "Oops, sorry."

"By the way Naruto, thanks." Naruto looked confused at Sasuke. "For what?" "For teaching me that Shadow Replication Technique, the one where you make real bodies." Sasuke reminded him as now. Naruto scratched his head for a moment. "Oh yeah, I did. Now I remember the deal we had with that Technique."

Sasuke flinched, "No don't say it!" Now it was Sakura's turn to be confused. "HAHAHAHA!" Naruto hooted. "Sakura, I don't think you know this but, in order for me to teach Sasuke the forbidden jutsu, he first had to learn one of my techniques." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck, trying to strangle him. "He had to learn Sexy No Jutsu, and walk around for a whole day as a woman."

Sakura burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Sasuke was so embarrassed. He glared daggers at Naruto, and if looks could kill, Naruto would be dead. "How was it being a girl Sasuke" Sakura asked after she finished laughing for what seemed to be an eternity. "Horrible!" Sasuke cried. "Every male in Konoha was chasing me around the entire day. I looked like road kill when I had to sneak back into my home!"

Naruto invited them both for breakfast, which was pancakes with maple syrup and milk. They chatted about their old days as Cell 7, and about how Nomura was finally dead (Shikamaru had killed him accidentally. When Nomura was crossing the road Yume had dropped her toy out the window, making Shikamaru look the other way, running over Nomura. It killed him instantly).

"Hey, Sakura…" Naruto began. "How about going out on a date with me?" Sasuke grinned. "Sorry Naruto, but Sakura's my date tonight." He put her on his lap and kissed Sakura passionately on the lips. Naruto glared at Sasuke, drumming his fingers on the table. "Damn it, Sasuke-teme!"

**THE END**

**I hoped you liked this story and chapter, so please review! **

**I am thinking of making a new story but a Card Captor Sakura one, please tell me if I should!**

­­­


End file.
